Inevitable
by AnimeAliceG
Summary: Responding to an S.O.S the Doctor and Rose enter a world of bloodshed and Horror. Will they be able to fix the ship or die trying? Yup again crappy summary. Rated M for blood horror , necromorphs ect...


**I had to do this , I had to , seeing as no one else had. I mean come on! **

**p.s yes I`m a shipper of Doctor and rose :DDDD**

* * *

The TARDIS interior whirred and glowed as the Doctor and Rose grinned at each other, comfortably lounging upon the leather sofa.

"Never before have I seen one so big, in all my years!" The Doctor exclaimed, enjoying the burst of laughter that originated from his blonde companion.

"And you thought you`ve seen it all!" Rose prodded his shoulder playfully.

"Well no. That`s why I travel, to see new things, to be proven wrong." He folded his arms behind his head and rested upon them. "Doesn't happen very often though." He smirked with an air of smugness.

"Ha!" Rose snorted. "What about the time when-"

"Alright, alright. No need to go listing my mistakes. Besides my list isn't nearly as long as yours is ..."

Rose scowled. The Doctor only smiled innocently, raising his thick eyes brows in a teasing manner.

Before Rose could respond with a witty comeback the TARDIS an alarm began to screech out, startling both of them. The Doctor leapt to his feet, hand immediately reaching out for the screen.

"What`s wrong?" Rose, had gotten to her feet and stared at the flashing and swirling symbols on the screen.

"An S.O.S signal. Someone's calling for help." He ran his long fingers through his hair. "And for a while by the looks of it."

Leaping to the side the Doctor`s hand sought out a lever.

"I`ve locked onto the source. Hold on tight!"

The TARDIS violently jolted, jarred and jerked as it travelled through time and space, causing both the Doctor and Rose to be sent tumbling this way and that. The Doctor was the first to recover; he offered his hand to Rose who was splayed out, her hands gripping a metal bar in the TARDIS.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Rose got to her feet." Where are we?"

The Doctor was once again staring at the screen, his brown eyes focuses behind his glasses.

"The Cygnus system by the looks of it. Just off Aegis VII. Rose you're a long way from home."

"The S.O.S? Where did it come from?"

The Doctor hummed for a moment. "Let's go find out!" Galloping to his brown long coat that lay upon the railing, he quickly shrugged it on before rushing out side.

Rose followed suit.

Leaving the brightly light TARDIS the pair was met with stark darkness. The only light source was the flickering screens and failing lights. One screen in particular caught his attention. It showed a glowing symbol he recognised.

"The USG Ishimura. I`ve heard of this vessel, the first planet cracker." He saw Rose`s face crumble in confusion. "A mining ship." He clarified.

"It`s huge." Rose murmured, impressed with the size of the terminal. If this area was the large she was staggered to imagine how big the whole ship was.

"Vessels like this are known to hold thousands of people on board. After all space mining is a lucrative business." The Doctor explained, turning on the spot admiring the architecture before speaking again. "Come on."

Approaching what appeared to be the exit from the hanger, the Doctor removed his trusty sonic screw driver from his pocket. Aiming it at the sealed door for a moment it whirred, the door rose up giving the pair access to the lobby. The room appeared to be a transport hub, rows of seats lined the walls and baggage was strewn on the floor, in some cases its contents were scattered around carelessly. The lights on the ceiling were dim, suggesting to the Doctor that they were running on emergency power.

"By the looks of it they`ve had a power cut." He thought for a moment. "No. On a ship this size?" He scanned the room again, looking for anything of use.

Through a panel of glass the Doctor could see the glowing computer screen. Exactly what he needed. Arming himself with his screwdriver again he approached the door. Rose was crouching down, examining the luggage.

"Looks like they were leaving in a hurry."

"Why though? Surely a power cut wouldn't be an issue on a ship like this." The door slid open.

"It`s weird that there isn't any one around. Where could they be?"

She waited on a response but none came. She stood, turning to look at him; he stood, impossibly still, his back facing her.

"Doctor?"

His face was a frozen mask, a mixture of fear and horror blended, replacing his once curious demeanour.

"Doctor? What`s wrong?" Rose was unnerved by his lack of response, she went to approach him but he suddenly snapped.

"Wait." His voice was harsh, it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Frozen in her spot for a moment Rose stared, shaking her head she stepped forward. The Doctor paid no heed; instead he bent down, a lone finger touching the moist floor.

"Doctor what is it? What`s wrong?"

"We should leave." He straightened, his quick movement startling Rose slightly.

"What? Why?" She managed to peer around his tall form.

The floor was stained red. A mixture of splattered puddles and bloody foot prints marked the floor and walls.

The air caught in her throat. With effort she managed to heave in a breath. Her voice as weak when she finally spoke.

"What happened? What did this?"

Not bothering to respond, he stepped over the bloody mess and towards the console. The light of the screen reflected off his glasses as he assessed the information on the computer.

"Running system diagnostics." A robotic female voice spoke out. "Damage report: multiple damaged systems. Tram system offline, gravity centrifuge offline, engine fuel is at 5%-"

The system continued its long list of issues. A loud shrill screamed out and the lights cut out to be replaced with orange flashing lights. The doors snapped shut and were disabled with a loud click as they sealed themselves.

"What happened?" Rose yelped.

"Quarantine system is tripped. I`ll see if I can restore the settings, try and open-"He raised his head from the monitor as a figure dropped from the ceiling in the adjoining room. It appeared to be humanoid at first glance. But its gait was wrong, it hunched forward, its feet dragging across the floor. It`s arms, four in total, were deformed, pointed like spears. In the flashing light it`s face couldn't be seen clearly, but it was not human, not anymore. It`s eyes were red and tributaries of blood slipped down its cheeks. It`s mouth, constantly open in a tooth baring snarl. It turned to the window, the room was shadowy but it was obvious it knew they were there. With ferocious speed it launched itself at the window, its arms flailing crazily as it attempted to reach the pair.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed, backing away from the window.

It would get in any minute

With hurried determination the Doctor slammed at buttons on the computer in desperate attempt to open the sealed door behind them. He knew the quarantine had deadlocked it, there was no way he was going to open it with his screwdriver.

The creature launched itself at the window again, the glass fractured even more. It wouldn't hold out if under any more pressure.

There was a loud buzz, followed by a click. The door behind them had opened.

"RUN!" The Doctor spun and sped for the door just as the creature launched itself through the window, sending blades of glass flying.

Rose was running ahead, though she kept looking behind her shoulder to ensure the Doctor was following behind. Speeding down narrow corridors the pair ran, the monster racing after them using all of its limbs.

"The lift!" The Doctor gasped, noticing the open lift doors about 100 metres ahead.

The pair barged their way into the lift, their eyes darting to and fro in a desperate attempt to locate the lift controls. The creature was close, almost at the lift.

"Aha!" The Doctor roared as his palm slammed down onto the control, he didn't care what direction they went in.

They were safe for now.

Suddenly two blades like limbs pried the door open and the vicious creature began shoving its mutated form through the gap.

Rose screamed and leapt backwards her back pressing against the cold steel of the lift. The Doctor didn't flinch though, instead he stood in his spot examining the creature as it struggled to yank open the doors. It was obvious it `s strength was failing as the gap grew smaller. With a loud crushing noise the doors slammed close, squishing the creature.

"Oh god!" Rose gasped, slowly leaning away from the wall. Her heart beating a hundred miles per minute. "What was that thing?"

Bending down to examine a severed limb of the beast the Doctor mused. " I think it`s human , or at least it once was."


End file.
